This project will investigate the amenability of children's charitable donations to manipulation through both positive and negative reinforcement procedures. Children will be given opportunities to rescue either videotaped story characters or peers from threatened aversive stimulation by contributing coins. Both within-subject and group experimental designs will be used to examine the effects on charitable behavior of: (1) application of social or material positive reinforcement; (2) positive reinforcement schedule density on a preceding bar-pressing task; (3) escape training; (4) extinction and desensitization procedures; and (5) modeling stimuli. The empirical relationships among various supposed examples of altruistic behavior will be established, as will the durability over time of the different prosocial acts and the durability and generality of modeling effects.